07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Castor/History
Castor is one of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. Castor is the second oldest of the main Bishops, Labrador and Frau, and has made a hobby of building and repairing life sized-dolls that he controls using his Zaiphon. He is also one of the two characters in the series that has a manipulation Zaiphon, which is considered very rare. A chapter in the manga reveals that he was originally born in the God House of Hausen as Xing-lu, and after he died began serving as one of the the 07 Ghosts. Castor is the Ghost known as Fest, the one that is able to tie souls together. Childhood Early childhood Castor was born on December 24th, as Xing-lu Hausen, to Xingfa Hausen and his wife, Lady Hausen of the affluent, noble Hausen Family. He grew up in the family house, the Hausen House (the House of Fest), a God House located in the 6th District, and was the thirteenth head of the family, following a long line of decendeds of the Ghost Fest. Teenage years Castor was said to be very talented, and due to this he was widely recognised as a genius. His butler, Seilan, tells that because of his young age, he was a subject of criticism by those who wanted to take the position of the head of the house from him. His father made an effort to coach him to ignore these comments, and he did this by behaving in a cold and professional manner towards him, and as a result, Xing-lu often felt neglected. Due to his father's indifference, he immersed himself in his doll-making hobby, making dolls in the image of his mother whom he loved because she was the only member of his family to treat him with affection. Xing-lu, was still upset at the limited care he received from his mother due to his father's involvement, and laments how his mother belonged to his father, so he made the dolls in her image so he can have his mother all to himself. Pre Raggs War As it was the job of the head of the Hausen Family to protect the Raggs royal family from assassination, Xing-lu was often deployed on these missions. During one of the missions, to stop the assassins from killing the King of Raggs, was done, he hears someone singing and follows the noise till he reaches Razette- who has being confined to a tank and chained up. After he freed her, Seilan notes how she has become very attached to him, and how her song has healed his lonely heart. After the consequences of the attempted assassination had been discovered, the suicide of the assassins' wives and children, he became upset prompting Razette to change her own face into Xing-lu's- only smiling, which taught Xing-lu how to smile. Dolls looking like Razette began appearing in his work-room. Raggs War Though the date of Xing-lu's inheritance was drawing nearer, he admitted to Razette that he had no interest of becoming the new Head of the House, instead wishing to become a puppet master. However their happiness was short lived as the Raggs War broke out. It was revealed that the Hausen House sided with Raggs, and fought against the families that sided with Barsburg. Barsburg won, but the Houses of God that fought with Barsburg were angry at the insult, so the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the Head of their house to save their bloodline from extinction. Xing-lu, being the heir to the Hausen Family was too offered. Death and reincarnation His father was outraged, and proposed that Razette change her face to Xing-lu's and take his place in the sacrifice. Xing-lu refused, but as Razette appeared, already willing to die for him, his father drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her. Xing-lu stood in front of her as his father sliced, the sword hitting his own body instead of Razette's. As he took his final breaths the God of the House, Fest, appeared before him and Xing-lu took his place as one of the Seven Ghosts. After he has been changed into a Ghost, he finds Razette's dead body- having killed herself out of grief, but as Castor's Ghost ability is to tie souls together, he was able to bring Razette back to life so they could live together by letting her share his life force. The Barsburg Church Meeting Teito Castor first appears flying his Hawkzile along one of the chasms between Districts 1 and 7, along two other Bishops, Frau and Labrador. He repeatedly warns Frau not to fly too high, but is ignored, when they encounter Teito falling from the sky. When he hits Frau and the two fall to the ground, Castor quickly rushes to Frau's side and the three Bishop's decide to carry Teito to the Church. When Teito wakes, and leaps out the window in fear, Castor mistakenly believes Frau is bullying him and kicks Frau in response. He introduces himself and tries to make Teito feel comfortable. Mikage's return Castor is first spotted by Teito healing a child that had been possessed by a Kor. After noticing Labrador has given Teito the 'Flower of Protection' Castor becomes suspicious as Labrador had never given such a rare flower away to anyone. His apprehension is made all the worse at the sudden, unexplained appearance of Mikage and Labrador's odd behaviour. Castor is unwilling to take any risks and makes sure that Teito is always seen wearing the flower of protection just to be safe. Incident with the Kor When Teito is bargaining with a Kor possessing an old man, Castor appears with the other two Bishops to confront him. It takes the combined efforts of Frau and Castor to destroy the Kor. Castor restrains him, using his Ghost strings, allowing Frau, using the scythe, to destroy the wings. Castor then catches the old man and carries him to safety. The next day, Castor introduces Teito to his friend, Razette. When Teito asks about the old man the other night, Castor explains to him what a Kor is, and tells Teito to keep the incident with the Kor a secret. Mikage's death As the Bishops prepare for mass, they become very worried after Labrador reveals he had a vision of Mikage disappearing, and it's revealed Mikage only has half a soul left and will soon cease to exist. The Bishops decide to continue to watch Mikage in case the situation takes a turn for the worse. Castor is in the baptism ceremony when Mikage dies. After Teito has locked himself in his room, Castor enters with Frau after the latter breaks down the door, and offers him food. Frau brings him Mikage's reincarnation and becomes Teito's master when promise collar bites him. Castor scold him for doing something so reckless and explains to him the terms of his contract with the collar, something which he says he will regret doing, given Frau's nature. Discovery of Mikhail Castor confronts Teito when boy decides to leave the Church in favour of seeking revenge on the military. Castor questions Teito on his knowledge, and Teito explains to Castor that he knows Frau is Zehel, a ghost, and Castor has the same scent. Castor then knocks Teito unconscious with the intention of erasing Teito's memory of the incident so the identity of the Seven Ghosts continues to remain a secret. However Frau appears and stops him, saying that if Teito's memory of when Frau revealed himself as Zehel was blanked, then he would not be able to remember Mikage's last smile. Castor warns Frau that he will lose his position as a Ghost if a human were to find out about their existence, but before they are able to take it any further, Frau's scythe malfunctions and attacks an unconscious Teito, despite Frau's protests. The Eye of Mikhail intervenes before Teito is injured, and a furious Mikhail attacks the two Bishops. When Mikhail demands the removal of the collar, Castor counters that only the army can remove it. To control Mikhail, Frau makes use of the commands of the collar, and once Teito has been incapacitated, the Bishops's decide to enrol Teito in the clergy exams. While being reluctant, Castor eventually consented to Teito keeping his memory. Bishop's apprentice exam Castor asks Teito if he will take the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, and Teito says that he will avenge Mikage by travelling to Hohburg Fortress. Castor explains the need for a Clergy Pass which will help him in his revenge. However, Castor only said that to keep Teito in the Church where he is safe. Teito agrees and Castor introduces Teito to preparation for the first half of the exam, which is a written test. While Frau thinks it impossible to learn everything within the space of a month, Teito surpasses expectations after revealing Fea Kreuz taught him all he needed to know when he was a child. Satisfied, Castor turns his attention to the training for the practical half of the exam, introducing Teito to a Baculus, which he struggles to control. Castor gives Teito special training lessons, using his ghost strings to control the Frau dolls he made specially for the occasion. Wars Attacks When Teito later goes to visit Frau about his broken Baculus, he(Teito) overhears Frau and Castor talking about the Eye of Mikhail, and Teito is angry with what he hears, believing they used him just like the Imperial Army had done. He flees and Castor decides not to pursue him. He instead mulls over the recent feeling of an evil presence within the Church. Castor spots a large shadow on the wall beside him, but when he turns around there it is gone. Castor realises Kuroyuri and Haruse have infiltrated the Church. While giving Teito a special training lesson using his Frau dolls, Castor thinks about the dark figure who had challenged him the day before. Teito trains with Castor the next day, and is rewarded with a professional Baculus when he succeeds, and Castor invites Hakuren to join in since he had been watching, but his offer is declined. Castor is present amongst the group of Bishops that held a meeting about the recent presence of Kor. They reach the conclusion that a Warsfeil was responsible for the attack that took Aldo's life. A meeting with Haruse In the library a mysterious figure is looking through the books and speaking about the Black Hawks, and in his hand he holds a picture of Teito. As he walks towards Teito, Castor senses something is wrong and grabs him by the shoulder, stopping him. Castor asks the Bishop, actually Haruse, if he needs any help, and the Bishop replies that he was sent to give a Clergy Pass to Teito. Teito, after being given the Pass, tells Castor and Labrador that the pass belonged to Fea Kreuz. Castor tells Teito that his "father" was excommunicated from the Church for stealing Pandora's Box and fleeing, something which tore a hole in the relationship between Barsburg and Raggs. Castor goes on the say that Raggs had given Kreuz shelter from Barsburg, and by these events it would have been right for Raggs to have been toppled. Teito, however, refuses to believe that Kreuz was a bad person. Castor then attacks the Black Hawks member, Haruse, but he is revealed to be a doll. Jio and the three Bishop's then realise the seal of Raphael has been broken, and the Eye of Mikhail is under threat. Frau's arrest Much later when Frau was framed as being a Warsfeil, Castor confronts Kuroyuri, who has infiltrated the Church with Haruse after Kuroyuri entered Frau's cell with the intention of killing him. Castor had anticipated an ambush, so replaced Frau with one of his dolls and then attacks the Black Hawk while he was distracted. The two fight, Castor using his ghost strings against Kuroyuri's sword. Castor manages to catch him/her by ensnaring him/her with the strings then suspends Kuroyuri in the air. Castor could sense that someone else possessed half of Kuroyuri's soul, and and knowing this he probed Kuroyuri's soul in order to contact the person on the other end. Castor begins to speak with Ayanami. Castor knows that Ayanami's soul is linked to Kuroyuri's, so if Kuroyuri receives an injury, Ayanami will suffer the same pain as his subordinate. Castor uses this to his advantage, torturing him through Kuroyuri in order to get information from him. Kuroyuri pleads with Ayanami to release his/her soul so he (Ayanami) won't be injured, but Ayanami instead snaps Castor's strings and the fight between the two continues. Castor confuses Kuroyuri with the dolls he makes, making all of them look like himself, and then catches Kuroyuri as she/he is running. Kuroyuri then detonates an explosive devise which sends them both flying in opposite directions. Castor is thrown against the cell wall, but the impact is softened by Labrador's vines. Kuroyuri and Haruse flee. When the battleground turns to the skies, Castor mounts a Hawkzile and saves a falling Hakuren. Bishop's apprentice exam fight Castor later fights alongside Labrador in the last battle of the Barsburg Church, using his ghost strings to kill several of the soldiers and allowing Teito and Frau to escape. Much later in the manga, he fought Ayanami, after he (Ayanami) confronted Labrador, sacrificing the entire left side of his body, resulting in irreparable damage to his eye and arm. He later used his ghost power, and doll-making skills to replace the damaged limb and eye with doll parts. He later met with Frau and Teito together with Labrador during the Hawkzile race. He stops Frau from pursuing the Black Hawks and Teito because he (Frau) was too injured. During the Princess's birthday celebration ball, which he, Frau and Labrador sneaked into, he fights with Ayanami, but is defeated. Some time later, he wakes up to find himself and Labrador in a prison designed exclusively for the Ghosts, and after discussing their situation with Labrador, concludes that Verloren must have been unable to absorb their Ghost powers because he (Verloren) is currently using a human body and therefore lacks the strength to absorb their Ghost powers. At the same time, he uses his Ghost powers to connect Haruse's and Kuroyuri's souls together, saying, 'After seeing a bond like this, how can I not join the both of you?'. References Category:Character subpages